Warden's Dogma
by DarthSeq
Summary: After defeating the Blight and enduring with the lingering darkspawn threat, the Hero of Ferelden now has a new problem to deal with; Open war between Mages and Templars. What Hawke started Surana will seek to end it, however, what will peace cost this time? How will previous decisions alter the present and future?


**As excited as I am for DA3 official confirmation I was sad for my Warden, yes; we are not getting to play as the Warden ): so I decided to write a story to what I think would happen in Dragon age 3 from the Warden and Hawke's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Age world belongs to Bioware.

**Summary: **After defeating the Blight and enduring with the lingering darkspawn threat, the Hero of Ferelden now has a new problem to deal with; Open war between Mages and Templars. What Hawke started Surana will seek to end it, however, what will peace cost this time? How will previous decisions alter the present and future? Friends turn into enemies and enemies into allies, who can they truly trust?

**Info: **The decisions made in DA and DA2 will be hinted as you read.

**Rating: **M Just to be safe

* * *

**Chapter 1: War, we meet again.**

**Surana**

I didn't know if I was amused or not. The news coming from Kirkwall had been less than pleasing and believable, and the chaos that broke out afterwards made me worry. Nonetheless, I couldn't be more grateful that the circle of Ferelden was under the influence of Alastair's rule or else not many would have survived the terrifying breakout. The Chantry could do nothing now to stop the Templars or Mages animosity throughout the years.

It's been nine years since the end of the Blight and the death of the Archdemon, and six years since I'd last seen Leliana and Wynn, a bit less since I last saw Zevran and Oghren, and even less when I last confronted the darkspawn and a few months when I heard of Alaric Hawke, the Viscount of Kirkwall, the Champion, or as we Mages know him; "The Mage Slayer".

Yes, news of the brutality within their circle and amount of abominations in Kirkwall didn't truly surprise us, what did was the conflict between Mages and Templars that spread like wild fire and was now open war, as if the Qunary weren't enough trouble. Couldn't I get a breather once in a while? I admit I have been off the map lately, but that didn't mean I was out having a blast-no, by no means. I was, in fact, trailing Morrigan.

I know she warned me not to come looking after her, and I was willing to keep up with our agreement, but that soon changed when I experienced the most peculiar and disturbing dream. I wasn't the only one, Alastair had seen it too, and even some of the Warden's had glimpses of it, and it troubled me.

"Long time no see. How fare you, old friend?" A familiar voice calls me and I can't help to smile to greet my old friend in a short embrace.

Alastair, or should I say, the King of Ferelden, was a previous Templar apprentice with a heart of gold and a fierce will who'd fought with me from the very beginning till we put an end to the Fifth Blight. Not even after we parted ways did our friendship falter, and during these hard times I couldn't feel guilt of him snuggling past his own home to greet us. He'd been a great help for our survival, however, I feared his acts became known.

Anyone that had dared help us mages were regarded as traitors or possessed, and Alastair was neither, he just tried to do what was best for both sides, but I knew that Alastair had yet to choose, and even though I feared it I knew what would be considered the right decision; exterminate us.

Not all of us are bad, but then again, not all of us are good, and just a small group of us is able to do catastrophic damage—yes, were as great allies as formidable enemies.

"You shemlens can't solve your own problems." I muse slightly punching him in the shoulder and he makes a comical face. Yet, I spoke the truth; It had been a human that had started this problem.

"Yes, well, that's why I have you here for." Jokes the other and we laugh. "How are you all doing here?"

"We're doing fine for the moment, but your Templar pals are good, if we're not careful they will get us eventually."

"I'm sorry…I wish there was more I could do." I interrupt him halfway through.

"There's no need to worry my friend, you've done more than enough." I smile tenderly. It was true, Alastiar had provided us with provisions; food, potions, clothing and maps—not like I would get lost, well, not in Ferelden anyways, but from the looks of it I was not going to stay in Ferelden long.

"How fares the queen?" I remembered his wife, she was quite beautiful if I dare say. Elissa Cousland I believe her name was. Yes, Daughter of the Teryn of Highever; Bryce Cousland, who died after a horrendous betrayal from Rendon Howe—I never felt better killing that snake.

Too bad the rest of the Howe legacy had to endure the hardships of his betrayal, that was of course, referring to Nathaniel and his siblings.

Back then, we'd found Elissa out in the woods, weak and wounded and at the verge of death, I used my magic to heal most of her wounds and Alastair carried her back to camp where she told us everything, it was halfway through our voyage that I spotted something between the two of them flare and I couldn't have been happier to see them standing together at the ceremony, officially becoming the Queen.

Now, I chuckle at the though that I had the possibility of marrying him to Anora. Heavens no, only can I dread to think how that would have turned out.

"Elissa is doing fine, she is strong for both of us, but I fear that will soon change."

"Why's that?"

"I…I fear that….she's pregnant."

"Congratulations?" He frowns at my sarcasm. This was odd, especially from Alastair who was the sort of man that died to have child of his own. I thought he was going to be ecstatic at the news. I know I certainly would—if I could that is.

We Wardens become sterile when we consume the taint of the darkspawn so having one that could merit a child was certainly going to cause commotion.

"Under different circumstances you would have seen me jump up and down in excitement like a mad fool, but this is war yet again and I can't have such luxuries."

"How long?"

"A month ago since I suspected but it's been longer than that…" His voice lowers. "She's hiding it from me, I'm sure."

"So any time now." He nods, and I bite my lip. "You should talk with her, this must not be any easier for her either."

The Cousland was a fighter, and a damn fierce one. The sort that you could hardly recognize in battle apart from a monster, except that she had a pretty straight sense of justice.

"I know, but what am I supposed to say?"

"Say; 'Well, we managed after all these attempts, huh?'" He blushes while I chuckle. "Alastair, just tell her your true feelings; your worries, your concerns and yours joy. I'm sure she will understand as you've understood her for the past couple of years." Alastair makes a face and I tried to change this conversation for the best. "Would you like it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Either, as long as I can have them in my arms safe and sound." He says decidedly. "If it's a he, I'd like to call him Bryce or maybe Sarim, if it's a she; Haelia or Goldana."

"Do the girl a favor and reconsider Healia." I pitied Goldana, life had only gone harsher on her since our last meeting, but this matter was Alastair's family, I had no business in it and I kept my nose out of it.

"Ho-ho-ho, look at me laugh." He finally smiles.

Our conversation was then cut short when commotion at the gates called out attention and we made our way over to greet a short female elf fighting with the Templars in the way—yes, as there were evil Templars, there were good.

"Move aside or I'll make you move."

I snicker, pushing my way though until I'm before an elven woman, my hands on my hips with quirked eyebrows. "Charming as always, aren't you, Shiani?"

"H-hero of Ferelden!?" She stammers with disbelief.

"Shiani, there's no need for such formalities, everyone who fought against the Blight is a hero, only that many were not as lucky to survive." I say and from the corner of my eyes peek over to Alastair, who shot a glance back. Morrigan and her child were in our minds still, the child that had been born out of my fear to die, and Alastair's son. It had been nine years since we last saw her, but I doubted I was not going to miss her company any longer.

I felt guilty and cowardly, but I was not ready to face death, and neither did I believe Alastair deserved to die because of my dilemas. As much as I liked Morrigan, I never trusted her, and I knew I made a grave mistake in giving her the opportunity to hold such power. No mortal should posses that power, either be used for evil or good, it would only prove to be trouble.

"I…of course. Nice to see you too, Warden."

I smile. I guess making people call me by my name was going to be harder than I thought. 'Warden', 'Hero', 'Apostate', 'Mage', 'Elf'; is it too hard to call me Ylana? "Glad to see you are doing fine, though I wonder what brings you here to us apostates."

"I don't believe them Templars when they say you all deserve to die. You are a Mage, and an Apostate, at that, and you saved Ferelden from the Blight, how can they forget that so easily?! I came here to grant you our support and my people's. We will not watch you perish."

I look over her shoulder to spot dozens of elves. "Shiani, do not involve yourselves in this. This is not your fight."

"We're going to be in it either we want to or not. They're selling us over to Empirium for the mages to use for their blood magic." She visibly shudders, and I feel something inside me spark in guilt. Blood magic, the forbidden magic. "I'd rather fight by your side than to be slaves and fight for those Blood Mages."

"What?" Interrupts Alastair, he was still in his disguise so no one recognized him, so Shiani gave him an ill look. "King Alastair forbid the abuse and selling of the city elves and elves in general!"

"You think everyone listens to the King these days? When war breaks out so does authority and law."

"In that case, good thing you came to us. You're all welcome. Though I want you, I can not guarantee your safety nor theirs."

"You don't need to. Just give us a bow and arrow and we will fight to our very last drop of blood."

I try to sound optimistic, but looking at these sickened elves just made me feel wrong. The enemy was not going to take pity on them, but then again, neither would the Tavinters.

Alastair had certainly been troubled by the news and I greeted him once again in my tent. "I can't believe this. After all these years of peace, everything goes to hell again." He sits on my bed, hands clutching his head. "I feel like everything we did, every sacrifice done to stop the blight was for nothing! This thing called peace is a jest!"

I understood perfectly. We had shed so much blood in name of peace only to have it defiled in such short time. "I know…But we can not falter now, not when so many depend on us." I pat his shoulder. He sighs and nods with understanding, I had not brought peace to his mind or heart, and I decided I left that task for Elissa, she knew him better than I ever would.

Alastair left and I immediately headed to tend to my duties; help the new elves install in our camp and to make barriers in a perimeter before heading over to tend to the sick and wounded—A task that I was fortunate to count with my childhood friend; Solona Amell.

"How are you doing?" I ask my eyes lingering as her hands worked over the teenager's chest. "No problems so far?" She shakes her head as she concentrates before she stops the examination and turns to me.

"The line between the fade and their dreams grows thin. I'm afraid their fear is becoming a gateway for the demons to slip in. I'm trying as best as I can to cleanse them off, but I'm afraid that I can't keep this up forever."

I massage my temples. Being a mage certainly was a handful.

"What will you do if…"I could tell memories from the circle of Magi all those years back crawled into her mind and she quiets down, she had these panic attacks often. When I arrived Ulred was about to force her into an abomination. "Like back then…?"

"It won't happen. Not with you around." I encourage her, and for a moment she seems to believe them as she smiles, warily.

"What about them…will they…"

"No." I assure her, but in truth who knew. These men had rebelled against Cullen's conspiracy against the mages, and they knew of the terrors that had once assaulted the walls of the circle, but they also knew our desire to be free. But little would I know what decision would they make when our inner demons turned against them.

If an abomination were to arise, I settled it upon myself to exterminate them. Not a pretty job but a job no one else was really willing to do.

"Message for you, my lady." I take the envelope into hands, and upon laying hands at the distinguished writing style I opened fast.

_'Greetings! _

_First the darkspawn and now Templars and Apostates, you sure know how to keep yourself entertained without me, I'm jealous. I would say I fear for you, my love, but I know these puny Templars are no match for you, you did kill an Archdemon singlehandedly, afterall—well, not exactly, you did have that ridiculously handsome elf by your side. Not like you're hard for the eyes, by no means.'_

I had to stop to chuckle for a moment. Oh, Zevran you little minx.

_'Returning to the matter at hand, I have considered that maybe a rendezvous in Antiva would be wise—The Crows? They are much less in number when you last came to visit me, but they are still a vast group, but you should not worry about them, at least for now. They're too busy trying to solve this chaos to focus on one petite little elf like myself._

_I know the trip would be tiring but be aware that this will be for not, besides finally being together, I have believed that you and I should teach the Crows a thing or two. What do you think?_

_If you decide to come I will wait for you every dawn in Antiva City, in the tavern called; The Wet Rose— You do not want to know the reason for its name. Darrian and Theron found out the hard way, and guess what! They can not have enough of the place. Which reminds me, Darrian has shown potential to be an amazing assassin._

_I'd say more, though I believe it's better if you witness their potential and test them yourself. Well, that sounded dirty, no? Yet, I cannot wait to hold you in my arms, dear. Do try not to get killed it'd break my heart and we don't want that, yes?_

_Yours always, Zev.'_

I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I finished reading the letter while raising my hand to touch the earing he'd given me during the Blight. I sigh. He was right; I didn't want to know why the tavern had such name.

At least I knew he was alright, I had wondered and worried since his last letter, and now some of my worries had been laid to rest. The idea of going to Antiva was more than tempting but my visit would have to wait, I had a duty to tend here.

And a problem to solve.

* * *

**Hawke**

I miss Ostagar and Kirkwall, and I regret leaving them both but it was necessary, I wouldn't be able to bring the mages down by granting them the opportunity to pin point my location. Now, the circle of Magi was my home, the only place where I was safe from blood mages and the several others that want to kill me.

It was ironic how the circle of Magi, the causer of so many nightmares for me and my sister had become the only place for me to be safe.

It's been almost five months since the outbreak of the Mages and the death of Meredith. I pitied her, poor woman was driven insane by the Mages and their magic.

Her death did not only emphasize that mages were a threat, but a disease that needed to be purged. If mages were eliminated peace was certain to roam; people would not be tempted by demons, there would be no blood mages, and there would be no fear to compromise.

Bethany was no blood mage…. Maker knows what she would have become throughout the years. I could only hope she, mother and father could understand why I was doing this. Now, Carver was all I had left from this legacy, everyone else was dead because of it.

Magic…a gift? Tch, it is but a curse for the user and the people around him or her. I learned that the hard way.

Having magic has given me nothing more than despair. Yes, we are better off without magic.

There was a knock. "Come in." The door creaks open and a group of Templars barge in, taking a few steps away from me as they kneel. "I suspect you are here for a reason. Go on, speak."

The leader immediately stands. "We caught a group of seven making a run for Ferelden, when interrogated we managed to get out the location of the Grey Warden."

I nod in understanding, quite pleased with our new discovery. The Hero of Ferelden had turned from a mere elf orphan into a God in the eyes of the rest of her kind and those who opposed him. She gave them strength and hope, and if he wanted to submit the mages once again, he'd have to crush her before their eyes like the mere mortal she is.

"Carver." The man before me straightens once again

"Yes, brother?"

"I want you, Cullen, Fenris, and your best men to hunt the Warden, I want her to be brought to me alive, and if possible kill all who are with her but your priority is the Gray Warden."

"Understood, sire." The men march off leaving me in my privacy once again. I go over to my desk and sit, lazily looking through the papers before I take the handle of my staff and look at it with loathing. Anders—the abomination…Merrill—the blood mage…Bethany—my dead sister. What am I? Alaric Hawke, the mage slayer, the witch hunter…the traitor? That sounds fair.

"You know, you look so cute when you are deep in thought." I feel a set of warm hands move over my shoulders, and I sigh in contentment when she leans to kiss my neck. I just sat back and allowed her to spoil me.

"_You_ look cute without any cloths on. Not like you wear much anyways." Within moments he turned around and took the woman's waist and pulled her for a kiss.

"Oh! A flatterer I see, ex-viscount."

"I thought I might go _straight_ to the point, if you know what I mean." Isabella laughs, and I always enjoy the sound of her laughter, it had a certain subtleness and musicality.

"I bet Varric would have a good comeback for that one."

"I'm sure he would've had." Varric and I had been good friends for the past nine years but since the outbreak with the mages I hadn't heard from him, Anders, Sebastian or Merrill, though I heard Varric was captured by Seekers back in Kirkwall, trying to gain knowledge my whereabouts as for Merrill she was long gone from my clutches.

But not the Hero of Ferelden.

* * *

**I know this chap wasn't interesting, but I promise the next one will be better :) **

**The Maker and Andraste smile on those who review ^^**


End file.
